screaming love
by sasusaku x 4eva
Summary: things dont go well with sakura since her ex-teamate comes back to konoha...with team hebi


Screaming love chapter 1

Things don't go well with Sakura since her ex teammate comes back to Konoha… with the rest of Team Hebi.

'**Inner thoughts'**

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

It was good but I hope u like it. I put a lot of effort into everything!!!

: b xxx

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up, man you sleep late at night Sakura!" Naruto started screaming while on Sakura's bed, when a hand was heading his direction. He was punched out of Sakura's bed and landed on the wall- rubbing his head- finding out it was from Sakura.

"NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, GET OUT OF MY ROOM….how did you get in here anyway?"

Sakura had a confused look on her face "well that easy you leave your keys under your carpet outside, I saw you put them there last time…anyway tusnade Sama summoned us." Sakura still had a confused face

"Why" naruto shrugged "im not sure" naruto got up from his position "anyway I'll see you there" she nodded

Naruto went and sakura was left alone she went and sat on her seat thinking what kinds of friends she has. She got up and went to her bathroom and took a bath she turned the hot water on and went in the bath. After she had finished she got dressed and started to comb her hair as she did that she went of to hokages room, she barged in saying

"SO what's going on im ready for any…"sakura found everyone there including someone who was a traitor to the village especially to her "sakura how many times do I have to say this knock before entering" the blond women on her desk said. Sakura also noticed other people that she noticed one with red hair one that had a big blade on his back and one that had his hair the colour of fire.

"sorry but what is this bastered slash traitor doing here?" sasuke was giving sakura his death glare which didn't scare her at all actually it made her laugh of what the uchiha can do "is that all you've got sasuke" tsunade had seen enough "sakura stop sasuke realised he wants to come back to kanoha and we are going to give him one more chance" sakura's eyes widened "what the hell!" tsunade sighed "mind your language sakura haruno" sakura was getting stroppy and didn't like the idea that tsunade sama was talking about "don't worry sakura a voice came from behind her and without looking sakura muttered under her breath "kakashi" sasuke was amazed she didn't even look at who it was.

'come on sakura give him a chance' Hope u liked chapter 1 x

Chapter 2

"Sasuke and his friend are going to have to live somewhere and everyone including me aren't available so we need someone, someone that has a free space apartment…" tsunade went on and on and then hinata came in saying "someone t-that h-has pink h-hair and…" just when hinata was going to finish ino barged in saying "a big forehead" Karin the one with red hair started laughing at inos comment I was angry because I knew they meant me and all "me, I get it but you owe me" naruto looked scared. I looked at sasuke when he looked right in my direction 'ahhh he Is so hot, no what am I saying he is a traitor and im going to kill him with… a tomato…yeah' I knew he was giving me eye contact so I said "come on you lot should be hungry and tired…lets go" I said in a dull voice which embarrassed me. They followed me and sugetsu pointed out to a small house saying "is that your house?" I looked at the direction he was pointing at and said "no this is my house" I pointed to a very large house when sugetsu said "wow its so big are we going to be living here "yes but you haven't seen the inside, its much larger" Karin looked jealous all she wanted is to impress sasuke I walked next to the door and looked behind me and saw sasuke and the rest "so what are you waiting for today would be nice" and finally they came as I opened the door everyone was like 'wow' I showed sugetsu and Karin there room and sasuke and juugo there's when I showed sasuke and juugo there room I heard juugo say thank you and sasuke just nodded " what does that mean cant you say anything like ten words" sasuke stared " you are the ennoyingest girl I have ever seen" I started counting how many words he had just said and it was spot on "thank you I appreciate it when I say you are" I said " wow that was ten words" he had a smirk on his face I looked at him " you know your still a genuine" he nodded " I know" I stared at him "you need to train, iv got a training ground outside you can train now if you want but I don't really care" I walked out of there bedroom.

I had to cook actually my butler did and then juugo came in saying "excuse me, sakura can use the toilet please" I looked at him 'at least he is kind' "sure" I led the way to the toilet when I opened the door he asked me "is this a ball room?" I looked at him confused "no this is the toilet see" I pointed to the toilet in the centre "everybody says that, anyway Ill give you your privacy" I closed the door leaving him inside but when I turned around I bumped into someone and fell on him/her and kissed them. When I opened my eyes it was sasuke my mouth dropped open when I found out it was him "oh my gosh im soooooo sorry I didn't mean it" I was blushing and I could see a faint of pink in his cheeks " its ok but watch where your going next time" I was so angry " you watch where your going next time it wasn't just me" he looked at me and he smirked " you're the second person I kissed in my life you do know that" I looked confused he looked at me and said " my mom" I started to wait just for a second "oh no you haven't "you've kissed someone else" his right eyebrow raised " sasuke your gay is that why your name sounds gay look sasgay ha ha …. You've kissed naruto in the genuine days remember" he started twitching "anyway its lunch I went downstairs and while I was going sasuke grabbed my hand and said "sakura you must not speak of this to anyone understand that" we gave each other eye contact "wow that was 11 words" ignored and sat down on one of the chairs in the dining table with sasuke we were the first there.

_Chapter 3_

The butler came in with the food but there were only me and sasuke there "the food is ready mistress sakura" sakura nodded and replied "Kyle, can you go and get the rest of them please and thank you" he replied back "yes mistress sakura but would master sasuke want anything to drink" the butler was pointing to the drinks on the table "would you" I asked sasuke "water would be good…thanks"

"Yes master sasuke" I looked at Kyle "Kyle would you like to eat with us? Since you look hungry" I kind of felt sorry for him "no thank you mistress ill get the others" I agreed with him. After they all came I started eating "how about we make fun of peoples names?" they agreed and I said "you start Karin" she nodded and made it look as if she was thinking "how about sascakes?" I looked at her "I like it" I felt sasuke giving me the death glare "oh I got one" I said "what about…" I was interrupted "don't you dare!" I started giggling "sas…" I was interrupted again "shut up" everyone wanted to hear it "sasgay" everyone started laughing and sasuke was chasing me upstairs and into his room the rest were still downstairs finishing of there food while me and sasuke were in the room suddenly he pinned me down the bed I was going unconscious "I did warn you sakura" but what he didn't know is sakura didn't take her tablets. Sasuke's sharingan was activated sakura couldn't breath "sasuke my tablets get of me, my tablets!" the butler came in with her tablets "please master get of mistress she needs her tablets now" sasuke let go and his sharingan deactivated they gave sakura her tablets and she was much better she needed to sleep she was tired " I cant carry her" the butler said so sasuke did he carried sakura to her room on her bed and covered her.

The next day sakura was much better when she woke up and found sasuke on a chair staring at her. I asked since he was the only one in the room with me "where am I?" sasuke didn't answer but knew I was confused, finally he answered me "you should notice your own bedroom" I looked at him "yep I noticed that one second before you answered "listen sakura I need to tell you something" I looked at him confused "I-I … love you" I was surprised the uchiha had feelings for me "ahh well that a bit sudden don't you think? but it is a coincidence isn't it? Because I do to" he smiled and leaned over me and kissed me!

_Sorry it was short but if you want more of dis than review _please! Xxx


End file.
